What Lies Within the Heart of a Shadow:
by Kya-Shadow-of-the-Night
Summary: A human girl, living a tragic life, awakens an incredible amount spirit energy from builtup emotions. She joins the Yu Yu Gang and is trained on how to use her powers, but no one understands how she could possess such power. Everyone later finds out that
1. Chapter I: The Awakening

**:What Lies Within the Heart of a Shadow:**

**:Chapter I: The Awakening:**

IN SPIRIT WORLD:

"George! George...GEORGE, ARE YOU LISTENING" Koenma shouts.

"Er..uh.. yes Koenma, sir, what is it" the ogre responds.

"Yes well, I need you to report to Botan, that a portal in America is required to be opened" Koenma stated.

"Why Koenma, sir" George asks.

Koenma jumps onto his desk and yells"BECAUSE THE HUMAN WORLD IS AT STAKE IF SHE DOESN'T YOU DOLT! NOW REPORT TO BOTAN, TELL HER TO MAKE SURE THAT THE ONE WE NEED GET'S INTO THAT PORTAL... AND DON'T FORGET TO BRING MY BROILED LOBSTER"

"gasp Yes Koenma, sir...rrr..right away" the ogre responds as he ran through the door.

IN NINGENKAI: AMERICA:

"sigh I can't wait to get home" I mumble sarcastically, while walking home from school. "It's a shame I HAVE to get my report card signed by a parent...stupid teachers! Why did they have to get that machine that knows when you forge a signature"

I walk on, until I reach my house. Instead of walking to the front door, I head for a maple tree next to my window.

"It's a good thing I keep my window unlocked" I ponder as I climb the branch next to my window.

I get to my window and see that it is closed. I try to open it, but when it doesn't budge, I know that one of my parents has locked it.

"sigh I'll have to face them sooner than I thought. Oh well...it's now or never...I guess" I mumble as I make my way down the tree.

Once I get to the front door, I slowly open it, only to be greeted by my parents, sitting at the kitchen table. I throw my report card down on the table. It slides next to an empty bottle of vodka. I nod my head and make my way for the stairs.

Just as I'm about to climb the stair case, I hear my mother shout"YOU FOOLISH GIRL! YOU LEFT THE DAMN WINDOW UNLOCKED! YOU LAZY ASS! ONE OF THESE DAYS SOMEONE'S GONNA CLIMB THROUGH THE WINDOW AND DESTROY THE HOUSE"

"Sorry, I'll remember to close it next time" I answer as I continue to climb the stairs.

"YOU'D BETTER" my mother shouts back.

As I'm climbing the stairs I hear my father say"A, B? A, B? KATIE, WE THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU THAT WE WANTED STAIGHT A'S"

I boldly walk back over to the kitchen and reply"It's not my fault that my math teacher is such an..."

"IT'S NOT THE TEACHER... KATIE! ...IT'S YOU!... YOUR MATH TEACHER... IS A HARD ...W...WORKING MAN AND... HE DESERVES SOME RE...SPECT" my mother shouts. (I've never been drunk so cut me some slack and my parents aren't like this, so I don't know how it is.)

"So do I..." I mumble, hoping that my parents wouldn't hear me.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" My father shouts as both my parents get up from the table and stomp toward me.

I stand my ground, and just as I open my mouth to say something, my dad slaps me across the face and shouts"DON'T EVER TALK ...LIKE... THAT"

My parents start beating me up. My mom grabs the vodka bottle, slams it against a shelf in the family room, causing the bottle to break. Shards of glass fly everywhere. Some of the shards land on me: one piece, the length of a needle, and the width of a thick pencil, digs into my left arm, several pieces scrape my legs, and two shards deeply cut my face, one on my right cheek, and the other, just above my right eye. I wince in pain and grab onto my arm, observing the piece of glass (I'm barely standing).

I look up when I hear"WE GIVE YOU ALL THE DAMN RESPECT YOU DESERVE" yelled from my dad, just as he punches me in the stomach.

My eyes widen as the wind is knocked right out of me. I hit the floor clenching my stomach. As I am sitting there, I've had all I can bare. My emotions start to take over. A violet aura starts to emit from my body. It's size increases with every thought of my parents. I pay no attention to the aura. All I can concentrate on is my parents: how they have been consumed by the alcohol and how they take every little thing out on me. My parents slowly back away from me as they see that my eyes suddenly turn blank (like Yusuke's do in the Poltergeist Report, when he's turning Netherworld power into Spiritual energy). I make fists and quickly stand up. I look at my parents with anger and hatred.

Then, I close my eyes as I scream"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! I DO MY BEST! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT"

NINGENKAI; JAPAN:

The Yu Yu gang is training in a forest. They're having miniature battles between each other. Kurama and Kuwabara are fighting, while Yusuke is reffing. Hiei is doing his own thing, with his sword and agility, for training.

Kuwabara and Kurama's match:

Kuwabara is charging at Kurama, with his spirit sword . Kurama steps out of the way. Kuwabara, being the fool that he is, gets caught off guard, loses his balance, and goes flying into a tree. Yusuke and Kurama are snickering.

"Baka" Hiei growls, while still concentrating on his training.

Kuwabara quickly gets up and stomps towards Hiei.

"You wanna try saying that to my face, shorty" Kuwabara shouts getting ready to punch Hiei.

Suddenly, a shocked look forms on Hiei's face.

"Yeah that's right shrimp! You'd better be scared" Kuwabara says triumphantly.

"No baka, I wouldn't waste my breath on you, just turn around and look up. Maybe you'll learn something" Hiei states.

Kuwabara snarls"Why should I"

Yusuke grabs Kuwabara by the neck and turns him.

"What the hell Urameshi" Kuwabara shouts.

He sees the others with their eyes fixed on the sky, then he too, looks up.

"Th..that power" Kuwabara stammers.

"It's power level keeps increasing" says Kurama.

Hiei rips off his bandana and searches for a moment and says"It's impossible to locate the source. It's too far away."

"Hopefully it's on our side" says Yusuke.

Suddenly, the 4 boys' attention is brought back to ground level. The boys look in every direction and see many yellow eyes staring at them.

"It appears we are surrounded" Kurama states.

One of the demons jumps out of the shrub and attacks Yusuke. The rest of the demons follow as the 4 boys start to fight.


	2. Chapter II: The Arival

**:Chapter II: The Arrival:**

AMERICA:

I open my eyes and see my parents sitting on the ground, staring at me in horror and shock. I look at myself and see the violet aura surrounding me. I look around and see that my house is totally destroyed and debris are floating around me. I look back at my parents.

My dad points at me and stammers"Y...you freak! G...get out"

Without a thought I run. As I run, I notice that the houses, for miles, are destroyed as well. I see that the aura is still around me.

With tears in my eyes I mumble"Go away"

Seeing that the aura is still there, I stop, close my eyes, and scream"GO AWAY"

Instead of vanishing, the aura increases. I start to run again. I have no destination in mind. I just plan on getting away from everything I've ever known. It starts to drizzle. The soft drizzle turns into a hard rain. Even with the rain beating down on me, I don't care. I run until I come across a boathouse near the ocean. I walk inside and sit in a corner. I hold my knees up against my chest, lay my head on my knees and cry. As I cry, I feel my aurora grow. I pay little attention to my aura. All I can think about is all that had occurred; how I feel nothing but, hatred... sadness... anger... loneliness. I cry for what seems to be hours, until I finally stop. The pitter, patter of the rain starts to soften, causing me to relax a bit. I look up and see a flipped canoe. There is a strange, lime-green aura emitting from underneath it. Out of curiosity, I crawl over to the flipped canoe to see what is causing the aura. I lift the canoe, just above my head. Suddenly, it feels as though someone comes up from behind and pushes me. Before I know it, I am endlessly falling through an abyss of green. I feel the energy swarm me as I am turned right-side-up (standing position). The green aura turns into a thick, dark green forest. My feet softly hit the grass. As I take in all that had just happened, I fall to my knees. I look up and see the lime-green aura shrink, until it is no longer in the sky. Once again, I find myself laying my head on my knees.

I sit there for a while and ponder"Great, now what"

Suddenly, I feel a tingling sensation running through my body. Without a thought I get up and randomly walk through the forest. With each step I take, the tingling sensation grows. I stop once I can't bare it any longer. I view my surroundings to see what caused the tingling sensation. I notice that I am in the middle of a clearing in the forest. I continue to search, until a pair of yellow eyes appears in front of me. I jump and stare back at the eyes. I then notice, that one-by-one, more pairs of yellow eyes appear, until I am surrounded. One of the pairs eyes jumps out, revealing the navy blue skin and drooling fangs of the creature. The other creatures start to charge at me. I become infuriated. Suddenly, my eyes turn blank, (just purple) and my aura reappears.

I close my eyes, concentrate on all of the creatures, and scream"GO AWAY"

Once I settle down, I open my eyes and notice that all of the creatures have dissolved, and the trees circling me are singed. I hear footsteps hurrying towards me. I am unable to do anything because I feel drained. My body becomes numb as my vision becomes blurry. The last thing I notice is 4 blurry figures: 1 with red hair, 1 with orange hair, and 2 with black hair running towards me as my vision becomes black and I fall to the ground.

WHILE I'M OUT COLD:

The 4 boys run towards her as she faints. Seeing that she is about to hit the ground, they know they won't make it on time. Hiei, being the fastest of the group, teleports behind her and catches her limp body, just before it hits the ground. He scans her with a suspicious expression as he gently sets her down. He knows there is something strange about her. The other 3 boys reach Hiei and stop.

"What happened here" Yusuke asks.

"How am I suppose to know" Hiei coldly replies as he takes 2 steps away from her body. "I just caught her before she hit the ground."

The boys look at her life-less body.

"Could she have been the one producing that massive amount of energy" Kurama asks.

"Who knows, but it did look kind of obvious..." Yusuke starts.

"From what I saw she seemed to have no fighting skills... she's obviously useless" Hiei concludes.

"She could still learn how to control her power, with a bit of training" Kurama suggests. "Maybe we should take her back to Genki's temple."

"Sounds good to me" Yusuke confirms.

"Kuwabara, do you have anything to say" Kurama asks.

"Uh...well... she's hott" Kuwabara exclaims.

Yusuke punches Kuwabara in the back of the head, causing him to fall.

"Well, that settles it then." Kurama states with a chuckle.

"Alright, snicker well, snicker it seems as though Hiei likes her enough to save her, snicker so he should carry her..." Yusuke forces as he bursts out laughing.

Kuwabara joins in, while a smile forms on Kurama's face.

Hiei glares at Yusuke as he turns around and mumbles"Hn! You catch a baka onna, who faints, and everyone thinks you have a crush. Baka ningens! Love is for the weak"

Hiei teleports into the trees.

Yusuke than says"Oh come on Hiei, I was just kidding."

They all stop laughing.

"You shouldn't forget that Hiei isn't really one for jokes" Kurama states.

"Yeah, whatever. He should learn to have some fun in life" Yusuke replies.

"It sure was funny though... the little shrimp having a crush..." snickers Kuwabara.

"It was a frickin' joke, Kuwabara! Hiei doesn't have a crush" Yusuke shouts.

"Ehem, well, we'd better get going" Kurama suggests as he steps behind the girl's head.

Yusuke nods and steps behind her feet. They both lift her up and carry her body towards Genki's temple.

"What about me? How come you guys get to carry the girl" Kuwabara obnoxiously asks.

"Because we won't scare her away when she sees our faces" Yusuke responds.

"Gggrrr... URAMESHI... why I outta..." Kuwabara starts as he's ready to throw a punch at Yusuke.

An anime sweat drop appears on Kurama's head as he replies"I personally wouldn't want to wake up to this sight... can we please keep moving"

"Whatever" both Yusuke and Kuwabara say in unison.


	3. Chapter III: Genki's Temple

**:Chapter III: Genki's Temple:**

The three boys approach a large temple. They walk into the temple while carrying the girl. They enter into a room with as many games as a medium-sized casino. They set her down, against one of the cocoa-colored walls enclosing the numerous games.

"Where's grandma" Yusuke asks.

"She could be anywhere" Kuwabara implies.

"Might I suggest that we split up" Kurama asks.

"Sure, why not? Kurama, you check the bed rooms. Kuwabara... you'd better check outside. We don't want any of the old lady's antiques to get ruined. As for me, I'll check... everywhere else" Yusuke replies.

Kurama and Kuwabara walk their separate ways, leaving Yusuke behind.

"He, he, now that they're gone, I'm gonna **search **for food to fill the hole in my stomach" Yusuke mumbles.

He heads over to the doorway leading to the kitchen. Just as he's about to walk through, Yusuke trips and falls flat on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL" Yusuke shouts as he rapidly picks up his head.

He sits up and looks back only to find a pair of stubby legs sticking out from behind the TV. Yusuke crawls over and sees Genki connecting wires. Her faded pink hair is tangled in the mess of wires as she fusses with them.

"What's going on" Yusuke shouts with exasperation.

"What does it look like, stupid? I'm hooking up a new game" Genki responds as she returns her focus back to the wires. "I know exactly what you are going to ask and, no, you can't play it anytime soon."

"Actually, I was going to ask you about someone" corrects Yusuke.

Genki stops as her amber eyes widen.

She sits up, looks at Yusuke with shock and suspicion, and asks"Who"

"Well, knowing you, you undoubtedly sensed that enormous amount of energy, and well, the guys and I found the source..." Yusuke starts.

Suddenly, Kurama and Kuwabara come running into the room.

"Urameshi! We can't find the old lady" Kuwabara shouts as he is about to run through the doorway nearest to the TV.

Suddenly, he trips over Yusuke's legs. Kuwabara lays on the ground, constantly twitching in pain as Kurama runs over to him. He notices Yusuke and Genki, on the floor, behind the TV. Yusuke acts as though nothing happened and the conversation continues on.

"Yes, Yusuke, I know what you're talking about. Where is this person? They could be a major threat to us all" Genki mentions.

"This person is a girl. She's inside the temple, and she's out cold. She's lying against the far wall of this room" Yusuke adds.

Just as Yusuke and Genki are about to get up, Kurama comes back over with the girl in his arms. Genki nods as she gets up and leads the boys towards a room.

MY P.O.V:

I'm lost in a dark abyss. I stare out into the nothingness, as my body floats. I am unable to tell if I am floating up or down, but it seems as though I'm not moving at all. My body feels a numb, ice cold. Then, mixed into the darkness, my thoughts seem to speak to me. I hear:

_You are hopeless_

_No one cares about you_

_Love _

_What is it like?_

_What is it like for someone to love you..._

_Someone who knows that you even exist?_

Those statements are true. They keep repeating, until they become a cluster of mixed words...

_No one cares_

_Love_

_What does it mean?_

_Do I exist?_

My eyes tear up with every word said. Cold tears start streaming down my cheeks. Suddenly, the sensation of a warm breath blows across my face. My tears leave my cheeks and are blown towards my forehead. The warm gust stops. The tears fall upon my forehead. The coldness of the tears become warm like the gust. As my tears touch my forehead, they multiply and turn into the feeling of a wash cloth.

The massaging feeling of the wash cloth stops the negativity of the atmosphere. The darkness of the abyss turns into a blur of light. There is a blur of a woman, massaging the wash cloth on my forehead. As my vision becomes clearer, it reveals an elderly woman with amber eyes and faded pink hair. When she notices my opening eyes, the wrinkles near her mouth force there way to the sides of her cheeks, revealing a slight smile. She lifts the cloth from my forehead and turns her head away from me.

"She's awake" the elderly woman says in a rough, yet almost comforting tone.

I lay in the cot, hoping that it is a good thing that I'm awake. Suddenly, I see three boys come up to my cot. The three boys look strangely familiar. There was a boy wearing a green school uniform, with black, slicked back hair and brown eyes. Another with long, red hair, dreamy, emerald green eyes, and a mahogany school uniform. The third boy had messy orange hair, brown eyes, and a dark blue school uniform. Each boy has a welcoming smile as they look at me. I stare back wanting to say something, but I remain silent, with a mind as bland as still water.

"Are you alright? You look like you've been through hell" says the boy with the slicked back hair.

I look down at the sheet that covers me, start to fidget, and sheepishly reply"Yeah, I guess..."

"There are shards of glass all over your body, along with cuts and bruises. What happened" asks the red head.

I stare at the sheet as my eyes tear up. I rapidly turn my head towards the window closest to me, avoiding all eye contact, and mumble"...I don't want to talk about it..."

Just as one of the boys is about to say something, the old woman nods and says"That's understandable."

"If you don't mind, you will be staying with us... at least for a while" the red head mentions.

"I don't mind... it's not like I have anywhere to go anyways" I reply.

"Great! Well, we could talk later. You should rest up for a while" the boy with the gelled hair adds.

Everyone gets up and steps away from my cot. Just as the elderly woman is about to step out the door, she turns towards me.

She smiles slightly as she says"My name is Genki if you need anything."

"Thanks" I respond.

Once everyone leaves, I lay down. Instead of sleeping I roll over and stare out the window. My gaze falls upon a red wood tree, a short distance from my window. I zone out as I concentrate on the phrases from my head. I snap back to reality when I see a flash of red eyes looking in my direction. Suddenly, I hear the door in my room creak open, just as the eyes quickly vanish in a blur of black.

HIEI'S P.O.V:

Sitting in my usual tree, I notice that the ningen is occupying the once empty room. I stare at the onna and wonder how a ningen could possess so much power. Yet, she has no fighting skills. How can this be?

"Huh" I mumble as the door in the onna's room slowly opens.

_teleports_

MY P.O.V:

I roll over to, only to find the boy with the long, red hair, walking in with a bowl of water, bandages, and a towel. I sit in the cot and silently stare at him as he comes to the foot of my bed. I quickly sit up.

"Please, don't be alarmed. I'm just going to get those shards out of your body" The boy says reassuringly.

He sits down next to me and gently takes my left arm. He dips the towel into the bowl of warm water and gently starts to clean the wound. I wince in pain and flinch. He stops for a moment, seeing that I had flinched.

He looks at me, slightly smiles, and says"This may hurt for a short while now, but it will help stop the pain and infections from starting."

I nod and allow him to continue to cleanse my arm.

As he is wiping my arm, he says"I'm sorry for not properly introducing myself. My name is Kurama."

I stare at him with an ever-so-slight smile forming on my face, as I reply"I'm Katie."

"I'm guessing that's short for Katherine" Kurama asks.

"Well... incase you're wondering, my name is spelled K-A-T-H-R-Y-N... to make me an individual" I correct.

"That's a pretty name. In our language, Kathryn, spelled your way, is Kyasurin" Kurama states.

"Well... do you think I could shorten it to Kya" I ask.

"I don't see why not" Kurama confirms.

Kurama stops cleaning my wound. He reaches into his pocket and grabs a plant, which looks like a blade of grass.

"What's that for" I ask with surprise.

"It's a special plant that is as sharp as a knife, yet it's chlorophyll, mixed into blood, can heal deep wounds within a day. I'm going to use it to take out the glass" Kurama responds as he digs the plant into the wound in my arm.

I yelp in pain as the pressure on the blade increases. The pain sends a burning feeling through out my arm. Suddenly, I feel a cool liquid, draining from the plant. The cool liquid causes me to relax. The liquid spreads throughout my entire body. Suddenly, my eyelids become heavy. I give up trying to keep them open. I close my eyes and fall into a deep, dark sleep.

Kurama continues to remove the shards and bandages me up. He looks at me, in my relaxed state, smiles, and leaves me to sleep. Once Kurama leaves the room, he enters the parlor. There, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Genki sat in the couches. There is also another; a girl with light blue hair, in a ponytail, purple eyes, and a pink kimono, sitting on a couch. Lurking in a nearby tree is Hiei, who is also about to listen in on the conversation. Kurama sits down next to Genki and listens to what the girl has to say.

"So Botan, what's up" Yusuke asks.

"Did she make it" Botan asks with a serious expression on her face.

"Who? OH! You mean that girl with the enormous amount of energy" Kuwabara asks with his loud, obnoxious voice.

"Yes" Botan confirms.

"She's here, and she looks like she's been through a lot" Yusuke adds.

"I know. When I sent her through the portal, she was a wreck! The poor dear" Botan says sympathetically.

"Portal? Where is she from" Kurama asks.

"America" answers Botan.

"WHAT" everyone shouts in unison.

"You mean that we saw that extremely large aura from all the way over there" Kuwabara shouts with confusion.

"Yes..." Botan starts.

"Wow, she must really have some kick-ass energy" Yusuke adds.

" Ehem! Anyway, Koenma asked me to open the portal in America to send a girl with extraordinary power, to Japan, to train with you guys. She has enough power to destroy all 3 worlds! She's a powerful psychic... but that's all we know. There is more significance to her, which Koenma is researching on, this very minute. As I said, she requires training so that she can fight and learn how to control her power. Also, in the meantime, she needs to be protected. If her powers get into the wrong hands, there's no telling what could happen" Botan explains. "Oh, Koenma also wanted me to report to you that her name is Katie..."

"Kya. During our conversation, she asked me to call her Kya, instead" Kurama corrects.

"Hm... part of her full name in Japanese... it must be like a new start... so she could forget her past" Genki implies

"Anyway, I guess we're already off to a good start" says Yusuke.

"Good" Botan replies in a cheery tone. "Oh... hold on ..."

Suddenly, she takes out a mirror, which is vibrating.

"Botan, we need you in Spirit World. There are many souls waiting for your arrival! Please hurry" a voice shouts in desperation.

"Alright, I'm on my way" Botan replies as she's putting the mirror away. "I will return! Good bye and take care"

Botan's oar appears and she disappears in a matter of seconds.


	4. Chapter IV: The Flying Shadow

**:Chapter IV: The Flying Shadow:**

I lay in my bed constantly pondering"Was any of that for real, or not"

Suddenly, the door slams shut. I roll over to see what happened. Just as I do, my icy blue eyes meet a pair of brown eyes. I jump back startled. It is the boy with the messy, orange hair (who is extremely tall).

The boy kneels down, grabs one of my hands and says in a loud, scratchy voice"The great Kazuma Kuwabara, at your service. Do you want anything my sweet"

Angered by his remark, flames appear in my eyes. I stand up off of the cot, take my free hand and pick Kazuma up by the collar.

"Don't EVER call me 'my sweet' EVER AGAIN! You don't own me" I yell as I put the fear of God into him.

He quivers in fear. Then, the boy with the slicked back hair, Genki, and Kurama come running into the room.

"He, he, I see Kuwabara already introduced himself" the boy with the slicked back hair chuckles. "Kuwabara, save it for Yukina."

Yusuke grabs Kazuma and tries to pull him away from me, while Kurama grabs my shoulders and pulls me back. I lose my grip on Kazuma and he falls to the floor. Kurama and I go flying into the wall and land on my cot. Yusuke and Kuwabara fly into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Genki stands between all of us and says"Kuwabara, you baka! Leave the girl alone! You dimwits better get to the dining room immediately! We have some discussing to do."

We all get up.

The boy with the slicked back hair comes towards me and says"The names Yusuke. Nice to meet you Kya."

"How do you know my name" I ask.

"Kurama told us" Kuwabara replies.

"Pipe down" Genki shouts at Kuwabara as she drags him out of the room.

"If you'd like you can join us for breakfast" Yusuke continues.

"Thanks" I reply as we all walk out of the room.

We enter a room with a long table wooden table. There are maroon cushions around it. On the other side of the room are 2 large sliding glass doors (windows, or whatever. It's those large windows people use as doors). We all sit down in the cushions around the table. Genki sits at the side nearest to the glass doors, along with Kuwabara and Yusuke. Kurama sits down at the side nearest to the door way, leading to other parts of the temple. He nods his head and motions me to sit next to him. Once I sit down, we start eating. Yusuke and Kuwabara start shouting at each other. Genki, Kurama, and I sit there acting like nothing's happening.

When the two stop their bickering, the room becomes silent.

"Hey Kya, I know it's a little soon for this, but do you remember anything that you'd like to tell us" Yusuke asks.

I stop and stare at my food.

After a while, I say"I remember falling through a green aura, ending up in a forest, I start wandering around. Then I see pairs of yellow eyes surrounding me. When one of them popped out, I scream 'go away' with my eyes closed. After I screamed, the eyes disappear, and there's piles of ashes all around me and the trees are singed. Before I pass out, I see you guys, and another, running towards me. The other was dressed in black, and... well, I don't see him here, so I must have imagined him..."

"You're talking about Hiei" Kurama mentions.

"Hiei" I ask.

"Yeah. He's short... er... about your height without the tall, black spiky hair, which gives him a couple of inches. He ALWAYS wears black and he has a white bandana, which covers his Jagan eye..." Yusuke starts.

"His what" I ask.

"He has a creepy third eye, which gives him really cool powers. He doesn't show it off all the time" Kuwabara pipes in.

"Yeah, anyway... he's really fast. Too fast for the human eye... but other than that, you can't miss him" Yusuke finishes.

"Why isn't he here" I ask.

"Well, he's probably out somewhere training, or scaring the living crap out of people" Kuwabara shouts.

"I'll keep a look out... I guess" I say.

It becomes silent again.

"It looks like something's on your mind. You can tell us..." Kurama suggests.

"You guys would probably think it's stupid" I mumble.

"Try us" Genki says.

"Well, I remember a purple aura surrounding me. Every time I'd get angrier, it would grow. And when I fell through the aura, I felt a tingling sensation overcome my body. I wandered the forest to see what was causing it. It would grow with each step I took. I stopped when it became unbearable. That's when I saw the eyes and the navy blue beasts which lurked behind the trees" I say.

"That's nothing stupid Kya. It just means that you have spiritual energy, meaning you can produce an aura, your purple aura, and you have spiritual awareness, meaning you can sense spirit energy from other beings" Genki states.

"Is it a good thing" I ask curiously.

"Yes. Genki, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and I, all contain the same gifts you have. Except, each person with the gifts, can use it there own ways" Kurama replies.

"There are other beings who have these gifts too, like demons... such as the navy blue creatures you saw. There are many types of demons and they can be anywhere" Yusuke adds.

"Yeah, like Kurama and Hiei... they're both demons! Oops! I wasn't suppose to tell you that" Kuwabara mentions.

I look at Kurama with confusion and say, "You certainly don't look like a demon."

"Well, that's because I transform into my demon form. Hiei is the same way," Kurama responds.

"Hm, interesting," I mumble.

After breakfast we all pitch in and clear off the table.

As we are doing so, Genki mentions, "Kya, as we said, you will be staying with us for a while. We've known about your power, as long as you have. We will help you learn how to control it. For now, you can just recuperate from everything."

"Thanks," I say as I carry the last set of dishes to the sink.

I walk back over to the two glass doors and stare at the forest.

Kurama walks behind me and asks, "Is there something else on your mind?"

"Kurama, I've been wondering about that statement you made yesterday, where you said, 'our language,' what did you mean by that?" I ask.

"Well, you didn't look like you were from around here, so I just translated your name when you said it the way you did," Kurama responds.

"Where am I?" I ask as I face him.

"Japan," He responds.

"What! But how?" I ask.

"It will all be explained in due time. Now… would you like me to show you around?" Kurama asks.

I turn back so that I'm once again, facing the forest.

"Actually, if it's alright with you, I'd like to explore the outside, by myself," I state.

"This is your first day here. You could get lost," calmly implies Kurama.

"Don't worry. I've been running away from home for years, each time, to a different place. I've always been able to find my way back. I should be okay," I say reassuringly.

"If you say so," Kurama says giving in. "Just be careful."

I slide the glass door and walk around outside.

Kurama watches me as he says telepathically, "Hiei, that girl with the powers…"

"I know, Kurama, I heard the conversation last night," Hiei responds telepathically.

"Make sure nothing happens to her," Kurama finishes.

MY P.O.V.:

The warm sunlight shines down on me as I explore the thick forest. I walk through the forest for hours on end. I occasionally stop when I'd sense someone following me. It doesn't stop me. I walk until, I come to a clearing. There is a small lake with a mystic waterfall. I climb up several rocks, and sit on a large, smooth stone, which shimmers in the light. I lean back against a tree behind me. I sigh with delight as I look at the grand view. The sunset glistening on the water is a peaceful sight.

HIEI'S P.O.V.

Hiei sees Kya stop at the clearing. He stands in the tree she leans against, as he watches her closely. When she sits down, he sits in the tree, never taking his eyes off of her.

MY P.O.V.:

Feeling pleased with everything, I start to sing,

"_I've been driving for an hour_

_Just talkin' to the rain_

_You say I've been driving you crazy_

_And it's keepin' you away_

_So just give me one good reason_

_Tell me why I should stay_

_Cause I don't wanna waste another moment_

_Sayin' things we never meant to say._

_And I_

_Take it just a little bit_

_I_

_Hold my breath and count to ten_

_I've_

_Been waiting for a chance to let you in…"_

HIEI'S P.O.V.:

Hiei's heart stops when he hears her sing. Her charming voice seems to drain his mind of threats and fills his mind with peaceful thoughts… (_gasp_ Hiei having peaceful thoughts?)

MY P.O.V.:

"_If I just_

_Breathe_

_Let it fill the space between_

_I'll know_

_Everything is alright_

_Breathe_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_If I just breathe…"_(Michelle Branch: Breathe) –If you've never heard the song, listen to an MP3 or something, b/c it's a great song!

HIEI'S P.O.V.:

Suddenly, he snaps back to reality and senses something.

He interrupts Kya singing by shouting, "Shut up baka! You're attracting demons!"

I look up into the tree behind me and see a dark figure in the shadows. I scoot away from the tree, shocked by the sight. As I'm scooting back, I feel something behind me. I look up and see a demon with long silver hair, eyes like coal, orange skin and muscles built like a guy on steroids. It smiles evilly, showing off his fangs. Suddenly, the demon howls in pain. I turn around and see a long blade through his stomach. Blood drips from the creature's mouth, onto my clothes and skin. I sit there and stare into the creature's pain-filled eyes. The blade slides out from the demon's stomach. More blood flies onto me. The demon's eyes go blank as it starts to fall on me. I still sit there petrified as it's dead body keeps falling towards me. Suddenly, I see a hand in a black sleeve grab the beast and toss it to the side. Once the demon's body is away from me, I am able to see the figure more clearly. I slowly eye the figure starting from the ground. He's wearing black boots, which match his black tunic. Next, I see tall, black, spiky hair, with a white star burst highlight in the center. Black bangs hang loose over a white bandana. Then, my eyes meet a pair of crimson eyes, which glisten in the moonlight. I stare into the dreamy blood red eyes as they stare back. After a while, I turn away and blush slightly. From what the others told me, this is Hiei.

"Thanks… Hiei" I sheepishly say as I slowly get up.

"Hn," he replies

My icy blue eyes, once again make contact with his crimson eyes, once I stand up completely.

"Once again, baka, you've proven to be useless," he says.

"What's that suppose to mean!" I shout, infuriated by his sudden remark.

"You have no fighting skills. I see you as no threat to any world," he adds coldly.

I stomp toward him. Just as I do, my foot gets stuck in a hole and I twist my ankle. I stop, and hold back a scream. I wince in pain as I fall to the ground.

Hiei stares at me expressionless as I hit the ground.

"Hn, I prove my point," he says. "Can you walk?"

"Yes. I think I can do something for myself!" I shout as I slowly get up.

I limp my way through the forest and take more breaks than usual. I stop and stare into the endless line of trees.

Suddenly, I hear, "You're lost, aren't you, baka?"

I turn around and look up at Hiei standing in a tree. I glare at him, ready to shout a come-back, but sigh, knowing that he is right. Once again, our eyes meet. There's a moment of silence.

"You'd better keep up," Hiei replies as he starts teleporting from tree to tree.

I limp my way in his direction. After a while, I walk off the injury of my twisted ankle and I start to run. I'm able to see Hiei's every movements as I follow. As he's teleporting, he looks back and sees me not too far behind. I then catch up to Hiei. When he notices, that I'm right underneath him, he quickens his rate. I too speed up, but I am unable to completely catch up to him. I start to tire out, but I keep pushing myself.

After a while, Hiei mumbles, "This is getting boring."

He teleports out of my sight.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I shout hoping he'd hear me.

Suddenly, I feel one arm around my back, and the other, around the back of my legs. I am lifted off of the ground and held horizontally. Then, we start moving. I look up and see Hiei's face staring off into the forest ahead of him as he starts to run. I look at the forest and see a blur of colors. Becoming dizzy to the sight, I close my eyes and push my head against his warm, muscular chest and tightly hold onto him. Listening to the steady beat of his heart sooths me, as I fall asleep in his arms. As Hiei's running, he looks at me asleep in his arms.

He pulls me closer to him and softly mumbles, "Baka ningen."

Once he reaches the temple, he stops by the window of my room. He teleports to my room and gently lays me on my cot. He stares at me. Just as the door slowly creaks open, he looks up and sees Kurama, Yusuke, and Genki, standing at the door. They see the blood on my clothes and skin.

"What happened?" Kurama asks.

"We were attacked," Hiei replies.

"Why did you wait so long to help her?" Yusuke asks. "With how it looks, she could have been killed!"

"That's just the blood splattered from one of the demons that I killed. She's not injured." Hiei corrects.

Suddenly, I yawn and slowly open my eyes. Just as I'm opening my eyes, Hiei teleports. He teleports to the tree closest to my window.

Once I can focus my sight, I see Yusuke, Genki, and Kurama, all standing above me.

Just as they're about to say something, I ask, "When is the soonest time I can start training?"

"Tomorrow, and I have to warn you, it won't be easy…" Genki starts.

"So be it," I confirm.


	5. Chapter V: Pressures of Training

**:Chapter V: Pressures of Training:**

I awake to the sound of Genki yelling, "Wake up lazy ass, it's time to start your training!"

She leaves my room and says, "I expect you to be out in 5 minutes!"

I run over to the closet to see what's there. I grab black sweat pants with a silver belt, a black, long-sleeved, Under Armor top, and finish it off with a white, hooded cloak. As I'm running out the door, I'm putting my hair in a high pony tail with my 2 short strands of red hair, parted to the left side, tucked behind my ears.

Genki hands me a rice ball and says, "Everyday, your training will begin a dawn. You will start off with Yusuke and Kuwabara as your martial arts trainers, for offense, at the miniature battle arena outside. At 10:00, Kurama will train you with martial arts, for defense, at the same place. At 2:00, I will train you with Spirit techniques, on the opposite side of the temple, outside. At 7:00, Hiei will train you with weaponry, in the forest. Your only break is when you sleep at night, which is at 11:00 or 12:00, whenever Hiei lets you go and Saturday. Got it?"

"Got it," I repeat.

"You will only have 1 minute to get to each area. I'm not here to hold your hand so you'd better get moving. Your training starts in 30 seconds!" Genki commands.

I quickly run out and stop in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara, in front of the battle arena.

"Alright Kya, 5 seconds to spare. Well, let's begin," Yusuke commands. "It will be a while before you face anyone in the arena. For now we'll start with basics."

"Run 25 laps around the temple." Kuwabara states.

"Your laps will increase each day, along with the distance. You have a half hour," Yusuke adds.

"What! I'd need more time!" I shout.

"The later you finish, the more times you have to do it. We'll stop exactly at 9:59," Yusuke mentions.

"Ready… Set… GO!" Kuwabara shouts.

I run quickly to try and finish. By 15, I start to gas out. I am really out of shape. I have 10 minutes to finish 10 laps. I stop after number 25.

"1 hour and 15 minutes. Well, you'd better get going," Yusuke says with a yawn.

As I'm running laps, Kuwabara says, "This is really boring."

"The whole first week is suppose to be boring. It's conditioning. Each week, we have to change what she has to learn," says Yusuke.

At 9:59, I stop and say, "Whew… I've….finally finished!"

"Yep, and now you're gonna train with Kurama," Kuwabara mentions.

"At least it's at the same place, " I ponder.

Yusuke and Kuwabara sit against a tree, as Kurama walks to the center of the arena. He motions for me to come to the center.

Once I climb to the center, Kurama states, "You know how to jump, roll, duck, and all of that, correct?"

"Yeah," I reply.

"Good. For this week you will dodge my long range attacks. Each day, hour, or however you progress, it will intensify. Prepare yourself. ROSE WHIP!" Kurama shouts as a long, green, thorny whip lashes at me.

For the four hours, Kurama tests me by swinging at different heights and angles. Sometimes, my judgment is off and I end up getting hit. At 1:59, we stop. The three boys and I run over to the other side of the temple, where we meet Genki.

"Alright Kya, today, is probably going to be the easiest day of your training," Genki states.

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to be as easy as I'd hope," I mumble.

"Today, we are going to find out what exactly is the root of your energy. Sit down, close your eyes and concentrate on your soul. You should lose all of your thoughts, except for the one that is the heart of your energy…" Genki says.

I follow her orders and concentrate on my very soul. I forget where I am, all of the pain from the training, and all my thoughts. The one that remains is of my parents; all of the hatred they have shown me throughout the years. What they had recently done to me. These are words that run through my mind as I meditate and see flashbacks of myself:

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

(I'm being beaten my parents when I bring a note home from school…)

_Feeling so faithless_

(They constantly tell me how I'll never live up to anything in my life if I act the way I do…)

_Lost under the surface_

(I'm crying myself to sleep every night…)

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

(I'm getting beaten by my parents for doing something wrong…)

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

(Everyday, I see my parents constantly drinking and smoking… finding any little wrong detail, so they can beat me…)

_Caught in the undertow_

_Just caught in the undertow_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

(I see myself getting beaten for their enjoyment.)

_Caught in the undertow_

It's all that I can bear.

_Just caught in the undertow_

I immediately stand up with my eyes closed and my fists clenched. My aura appears as I scream,

"I'VE BECOME SO NUMB,

I CAN'T FEEL YOU THERE,

BECOME SO TIRED,

SO MUCH MORE AWARE,

I'M BECOMING THIS,

ALL I WANT TO DO,

IS BE MORE LIKE ME,

AND BE LESS LIKE YOU!"

**Note:** **As I'm screaming, Hiei senses my energy and appears out of nowhere to see what's happening.**

I pant as I open my eyes, to reveal their blank, purpleness. (I made that up) I grab my head as I continue seeing the flashbacks. I randomly start to run around as I say:

"Can't you see that you're smothering me,

Holding too tightly…"

(I slam against a tree and slide down it till I hit the ground)

"Afraid to lose control?

Cause everything that you thought I would be,

Is falling apart,

Right in front of you…"

_Caught in the undertow_

(I close my eyes)

_Just caught in the undertow_

(I jerk my head away)

"… Every step that I take is,

Another mistake to you…"

(I stand up and open my eyes)

"…AND EVERY SECOND I WASTE,

IS MORE THAN I CAN TAKE!"

(I close my eyes again and clench my fists, as my aura grows larger)

"I'VE BECOME SO NUMB,

I CAN'T FEEL YOU THERE,

BECOME SO TIRED,

SO MUCH MORE AWARE.

I'M BECOMING THIS,

ALL I WANT TO DO,

IS BE MORE LIKE ME,

AND BE LESS LIKE YOU!"

(I open my eyes and face Genki, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei. I act as if I'm talking to them)

"BUT I KNOW,

I MAY END UP FAILING TOO,

BUT I KNOW,

(I point at all of them, but directly at Hiei for some reason)

YOU WERE JUST LIKE ME

WITH SOMEONE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!"

(I close my eyes, clench my fists. My aura grows larger than it has ever been.)

"I'VE BECOME SO NUMB,

I CAN'T FEEL YOU THERE!

BECOME SO TIRED,

SO MUCH MORE AWARE

I'M BECOMING THIS!

ALL I WANT TO DO,

IS BE MORE LIKE ME

AND BE LESS LIKE YOU!"

(When everybody thought that the aura couldn't get any larger, it does. I jerk my head up, so that I'm looking at the sky… with my eyes still closed and my fists still tightly clenched, at my sides.)

"I'VE BE COME SO NUMB!

I CAN'T FEEL YOU THERE!"

(Tears start streaming down my cheeks)

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be!"

"I'VE BECOME SO NUMB!

I CAN'T FEEL YOU THERE!"

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be!"

Suddenly, my aura starts to die down, just as my vision becomes blurry. I faint and fall to the ground. Everyone stares at me in amazement.

"Geez! No wonder we could sense her all the way in America!" Kuwabara says.

"Th…that power! I've never seen it so intense!" Yusuke adds.

"We'd better call it quits for today. We can continue when she's ready," Genki suggests.

"She must have had a terrible past!" Kurama implies.

Kurama walks over and picks me up. He carries me to my room and leaves.

I wake up and look out my window. The sky is dark. The moon is shining, along with the little specks of stars scattered throughout the sky. I check my watch.

"**Shit!** It's 7:00! I'm a minute late for training with Hiei!" I shout.

Instead of walking through the temple, I climb out my window. Once my feet softly hit the grass, I start running through the forest. For some strange reason, I get the tingling sensation again. I stop when I feel it, but then start running towards it. I stop when it becomes unbearable. When I stop, I see Hiei training himself.

As he's concentrating on his training I interrupt, "Ehem."

He turns around and sees me.

"What do you want?" he asks coldly.

"I'm here for my training," I reply.

"Hn, why should I waste my time?" Hiei says as he returns to training himself.

I grow angered by his actions and I impatiently shout, "I came out here so I can train with you, so that I can prove I'm not just a waste of time! If anyone here is a waste of time, it's you! You're wasting my time and you're not doing what Genki asked you to do!"

"I don't take orders," Hiei snorts.

"Then why did she say that you were going to train me with weapons? She gave me a specific time and everything! Why would she mention you're name if you weren't asked to train me?" I ask.

Hiei stops and says, "Because I wanted to."

I become surprised by what Hiei said. Suddenly, I see a sword in a sheath coming towards me. I reach out and catch it.

"You need a decent weapon if I'm going to train you," Hiei states.

I attach the sheath to my silver belt. I unsheathe the sword and hold it up. I gaze at its elegant structure and notice that the tip is shaped like a diamond. It was a very light-weighted sword which makes it easy for maneuvering.

"It's a jin," Hiei mentions.

There is another moment of silence.

Suddenly, I hear, "Show me what you've got!"

I look up and see Hiei charging toward me with his sword. I become shocked and lose all thought, but then without thinking, I put my blade up and block his attack. He stops and starts putting pressure on his blade. I respond by equaling his pressure. He pulls back his sword and is about to slash. I block. Then, we get locked in a battle of blades, constantly slashing, stabbing, and countering each other's attacks. Sparks of metal fly in every direction. Hiei brings his blade over his head, ready to slice me in half. I bring my jin up to where it's pointing at Hiei. The diamond tip is at a position where I can stab it through Hiei's throat. We both pause with our ready attacks.

"Hn, impressive. It appears we are evenly matched, at this point," says Hiei.

I sigh with relief as I bring my blade down, sheath it, and turn towards the direction to the temple. Just as I'm about to take a step, I feel a strong arm wrap around my waste and a cold, metal blade touch my throat.

"Never turn your back on your opponent, no matter what the circumstance is," Hiei whispers in my ear. "Now what, ningen?"

I stand there and ponder for a moment, "Great, knowing Hiei, he'll never let me go, until I do something! But what should I do?"

Suddenly, I elbow him in the stomach. He drops his blade, gasps, but still maintains his grip around my waste. I carelessly back up, into him. We lose our balance and fall backwards. As we fall, I turn so that I'm facing him. When we land, we start rolling down a hill. I, unknowingly, wrap my arms around his shoulders, pull myself closer to him, and close my eyes as we roll. When we stop, I open my eyes. My eyes meet Hiei's deep, crimson eyes. We stare at each other. As we do, I find myself getting lost in his eyes. I feel a wonderful feeling. A feeling of comfort and warmth, even though I've only known him for a short time. Suddenly, I realize what I'm doing and I pull away from Hiei's grasp. I sit up and blush a bright red. Hiei just looks away and blushes slightly. Then, the silence starts to feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry," I sheepishly say as I look down.

"Hn," Hiei replies as he tries not to look at me. "That's enough training for one day. You'd better head back and rest up for tomorrow."

I nod as I start to head back to the temple. I stop and say, "Thanks… Hiei."

I continue on to the temple.

HIEI'S P.O.V.:

Hiei ponders, "Why do I feel this way? What is it about that girl?"

He zones out for a while than mumbles, "I'd better see if that baka got lost again."

Hiei jumps into a nearby tree and teleports until he finds Kya, climbing up her window. He teleports into the tree closest to her bedroom and watches her fall into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter VI: Genki's New Game

**:Chapter VI: Genki's New Game:**

My training continues on for weeks; each day, harder than the last. As I go through the hard process of my training, I start bonding with everyone. They also introduce me to the people closest to them. (I'm not suppose to know "secret" between Yukina and Hiei)

One Saturday, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, and a girl with turquoise hair, glistening crimson eyes, a light blue kimono, who stands at about my height, joins us for the night. We are all randomly walking around the temple. We enter the game room. In front of the doorway, Kuwabara trips and falls flat on his face. Hiei enters the room on the other side. He gasps when he sees the girl I don't know.

"Baka," Hiei mumbles at the sight of Kuwabara.

"What the hell?" Kuwabara shouts.

"Oh, Kazuma, are you alright?" the girl asks as she kneels down at his side.

"Yukina! Yes my sweet, I am fine. I was just making sure there was no danger in the room!" Kuwabara says boldly as he rapidly sits up and grabs Yukina's hands.

"Hn," Hiei says as he sits down on a windowsill, closest to us.

The rest of us look down and see a short pair of legs sticking out in the middle of the doorway. We look to our right and see Genki tangled in wires.

"Geez grandma, you just never give up on that thing," Yusuke says as he rolls his eyes.

"Might I ask what you are doing?" Kurama politely asks.

"Don't even bother. I'm finished," Genki replies, untangling her wavy hair from the wires.

"With what?" I ask puzzled.

Genki stands up and motions for us to look in front of the TV. I look down and see a dance mat, exactly like the one from DDR (Dance Dance Revolution). Genki joins us in front of the TV and turns on the TV and PS2.

"I've played this before! How come it took you so long to hook it up? It only took me less than five minutes when I did it," I mention.

"I made a few changes," Genki states.

"Like what?" Yusuke asks.

"I changed the concept of the game. You still move your feet to the music, but the only way to score high is how high your spirit energy is with each step. It's to help you learn how to conserve your energy and to charge up when the time is right," Genki responds.

"That's it? This must be pretty easy then," says Yusuke as he steps up to the mat. "I'll be the first to try it."

Yusuke picks a song and starts the game. He stands in the center of the mat and does each step with only his right foot, while he balances on his left. He starts off pretty well, but as the music speeds up, he starts to lose it.

"What the hell? I thought you said that it only mattered if you used your spirit energy at the right time!" Yusuke shouts as he struggles to stay in the game.

Suddenly, the screen starts flashing, "Danger," until his meter runs out, and he fails the round.

"You still have to follow the curricula of stepping when you have to, dimwit! It's only common sense!" Genki replies.

"Yusuke, the reason you struggled with it was because you didn't use both feet," I mention.

"Fine 'little miss know-it-all,' show us how it's done!" Yusuke shouts with frustration as he backs away from the mat.

"Alright," I say, "I'll just choose a different song, but I'll stay at the same level you were at."

"Well, how do we know you're not going to cheat and pick an easier than the song I did?" Yusuke asks.

"Just shut up and let her dance!" Genki demands.

I nod as I walk up to the mat. I chose the remix of "Look to the Sky," and dance. As I am dancing, I am using both feet and I rarely stood in the "Stay Cool," part of the mat. I concentrate my energy with each step that I take. After I finish, I have a full combo and I receive an "AA" as my score. Yusuke glares at me because of my score.

"Geez, Urameshi! You got whooped by a girl!" Kuwabara says in a mocking tone.

The glare turns into a sly smirk and he sarcastically says, "Thanks for the tip."

"That looks really easy! Let me at it!" Kuwabara confidently commands.

Kuwabara chooses a song. As the music starts, he turns around and says, "I dedicate this to Yukina."

Yukina sweetly smiles.

Shizuru than shouts, "Hey genius, the game started."

"WHAT? Awe crap!" Kuwabara shouts as he turns back around so he faces the TV.

Kuwabara can barely keep up with the moves. Giving up all hope, he starts jumping in circles; one foot on the up button, the other on the down button (rotates) one foot on the left button, the other on the right (rotates) etc. Everyone, except Yukina (and Hiei, _sigh, _doesn't he ever laugh? –don't answer-) starts laughing at Kuwabara's performance as his meter quickly runs out and he fails the round.

"I'm sorry Yukina. I failed you. Could you ever forgive me?" Kuwabara asks as he kneels down, grabs Yukina's hands, and looks down.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You tried your best. That's all that matters. It was also very sweet of you to think of me," Yukina replies with a sweet smile.

After awhile, Kurama politely says, "If no one is willing to go next, I would like to try."

"Go right ahead Kurama," Keiko confirms.

Kurama steps up to the mat, chooses a song, and starts the game. Kurama rarely misses a step when he dances. He ends up with an "A" for his score.

"Not bad Kurama!" I say congratulating him. "You have a good score and you're also the first guy of the night to actually succeed."

All of the girls and Kurama snicker.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Yusuke says sarcastically. "The only guy left is Hiei."

Everyone looks at him sitting on the windowsill.

"Hn, why would I want to waste my time?" Hiei coldly asks as he looks away.

Knowing that Hiei wouldn't take orders from anyone, I say, "Fine then. I challenge you to a dance off. It will only be one song, in standard mode, and the one with the highest score wins."

"Hn," Hiei replies.

"Well, if you're afraid of being beaten by a **human girl**, I'd understand…" I say as I look away, smirking at my plot.

"Who says I'm afraid, ningen?" Hiei asks coldly.

"You're sure acting like it," I add.

"How do you know I'm not just saving you from embarrassment?" Hiei asks.

I become both shocked and infuriated by his remark.

I suck up my pride and slyly say, "Bring, it on!"

"Hn," Hiei replies as he teleports off the windowsill.

Just as I'm about to say a cruel remark, Hiei appears beside me. Genki brings out a second mat and attaches it to the configured PS2. I stand on one mat as he stands on the other.

"You pick the song," I suggest.

Without a word, Hiei chooses "Ecstasy". We look at each other in a competitive way as we start the song. As I concentrate on my half of the screen, I keep up with the steps, using a descent amount of spirit energy and maintain getting all "perfects" As I'm dancing, I glance at Hiei's progression and he too is doing the same. We both keep straight faces as we focus on the steps. When we finish the song both of us have all "perfects," full combos, "AAA's" and our scores were even.

"Impressive," I mumble with shock.

We turn around and notice everyone is staring at us with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"It appears that you are evenly matched," Kurama implies as he snaps out of the look.

"Hiei…wow! I never thought you could dance like that!" Yusuke says in shock.

"Hn," Hiei says as he teleports back to the windowsill, and looks away with embarrassment from what he just did.

Yukina sees that Hiei is embarrassed.

She gets up, walks over by him, gently puts her hand on his arm and says, "Hiei, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You did a really good job!"

At first, Hiei's eyes widen with fear. Then, he sucks up his pride and slightly smirks at Yukina's comment.

At that moment, I realize that Yukina and Hiei are the same height, with the same eyes, and other similar features.

"Could they be brother and sister?" I ponder.

Suddenly, Hiei shoots a shocked look at me as he says telepathically, "You tell her, and you die!"

A sweat drop appears on my head as I stare back at him. Once I return to reality, I telepathically reply, "My lips are sealed!"

As Yukina comes back over to join the others, Kuwabara rudely shouts with jealousy, "Hey! You didn't have to show off your dancing!"

"Moronssaywhat…" I rapidly say to keep him from ruining the moment.

"What?" he asks.

Everyone starts laughing at him. (except Hiei)

"What? (Everyone laughs harder) I don't get it!" Kuwabara shouts in confusion.

"Just forget it," I say while holding back an outburst of laughter.

As the night goes on, everyone gives the new version of DDR a try. (Genki changes it to the normal version for the girls) We all have a great time. Afterwards, the girls (except for me and Genki) part their separate ways. The rest of us go to bed and prepare for another long 6 days of training.


	7. Chapter VII: A Stranger Lurks

:Chapter VII: A Stranger Lurks:

As the months went on…

"Kya, since you have improved so quickly, you are on your last week of training in each technique, since it is enough for now. You will be able to train by yourself, if you want to maintain your skill," Genki informs me, as she comes into my room with the daily wake up call.

"Whew!" I ponder as I get out of bed to prepare for today's training.

I lift up my arm and concentrate on my closet. Focusing on the task at hand, I use my newly mastered telekinetic powers to open my closet door and levitate my usual wardrobe of black sweats and a white, hooded cloak. I attack my sheathed jin to my belt. After I get dressed, I close my eyes and concentrate my on spirit rising. When I open my eyes, I am floating in the air. I fly through the temple, out the door, and stop when I meet Yusuke and Kuwabara. I get back to the standing position, close my eyes, and concentrate my spirit towards the ground. I open my eyes as I feel my feet gently touch the ground.

"Wow! You're really getting good at that!" Kuwabara says in amazement.

"Yeah, you've really improved," Yusuke adds.

"Thanks," I reply.

"Well, today is the day you've been waiting for. Today, you get to face someone in one-on-one combat," Yusuke states.

"Kuwabara's no challenge, I barely defeated Kurama, and…" I start to ponder.

My thoughts get interrupted by Yusuke adding, "Today, you get to face me."

"So be it," I say as I fly to the center of the battle arena.

Yusuke jumps in and joins me. Kuwabara stands at one of the sides and raises his arm.

"You guys know the rules, so… ready… set… FIGHT!" Kuwabara shouts as he lowers his arm.

Yusuke starts off charging at me, with tremendous speed. At first, I get taken aback by his speed. He starts to rapidly punch me. Using a greater speed, I block each attack. Yusuke then, surprises me with a kick in the stomach. I take a few steps back and gasp for air. Once I catch my breath, I see Yusuke coming at me with another punch. Just as I block it, I notice Yusuke attempting a sweeping side kick. I concentrate on my spirit rising and I levitate, dodging the kick. I search my surroundings from the sky. My eyes set sight on a large boulder. I reach toward the boulder and concentrate my energy towards it, until it's surrounding the boulder. The boulder starts to levitate. I jerk my arm down at Yusuke. In a matter of seconds, the boulder flies toward Yusuke.

As it's falling, he points his finger at it, smirks and shouts, "SPIRIT GUN!"

A large, light blue aura is released from his finger. It completely destroys the boulder and sends dust and rock debris everywhere. I rub my eyes from the dust and rock debris. My eyes jolt open when I sense another of Yusuke's auras, except this time it is larger and it is coming towards me.

I stretch my arms on both of my sides, concentrate my energy, and shout, "DARKNESS SHIELD!"

A large, purple and black aura is released from my palms. It encloses me in a sphere. The beam released from Yusuke, reflects off of the barrier surrounding me. When it bounces off, it is sent flying back toward Yusuke. His eyes widen with shock as he jumps out of the way. Once the beam hits the arena, both Yusuke and I are sent flying from the force. I lose my concentration as I'm sent backward and I start to fall. Just before I hit the ground, I concentrate my energy, so that another barrier surrounds me, breaking my fall. I gently set myself on the ground. I sigh with relief and stare at the ground. Suddenly, Yusuke jumps on my back. He and I roll on the ground. When we stop, he starts tickling me, knowing that I was ticklish. I laugh and fall under the mercy of his tickling. He too, is laughing in the process.

"He, he, he… cut it out… Yusuke!" I command with uncontrollable laughter.

"Hm… how about…. NOT!" Yusuke replies with a smirk as he continues to mercilessly tickle me.

We both stop when we hear Kurama say, "And the winner is… Yusuke, with tickle torture!"

"When did you get here?" Yusuke asks.

"It's my turn to train Kya," Kurama responds.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Yusuke says as he releases me and walks off the arena.

"Hey! Yusuke, that's not fair! I want a rematch!" I shout to his back.

He stops and says, "Maybe some other time."

"Next time NO TICKLING!" I shout.

"We'll see about that," Yusuke mumbles.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI!" I shout as I stomp toward him. Kurama grabs my arms and pulls them behind my back, restraining me.

Yusuke jumps down from the arena and sits up against a tree.

"Shall we start your training for the day?" Kurama asks politely.

I stop, calm myself down, and reply, "Yeah."

After two hours of training, I fall to the ground.

"I'm starving!" I say over the loud rumbles of my empty stomach. "I forgot to eat breakfast this morning!"

"We'll just have to do something about that then, won't we?" Kurama asks.

Suddenly, a huge rice ball, in a bag, hits me in the face.

"Sorry about that. I thought you'd catch it," Kurama apologizes.

I quickly take out the rice ball and take a huge bite.

"Thatphshf's no probsphspem!" I reply with a mouthful. "Sorry about that, I meant, that's no problem. Thanks Kurama."

We eat our rice balls. After we finish, we sit and talk as our small lunch settles.

"Kya, I was wondering, about that time from your first day of training, when you lost control of your powers, why did you point at Hiei?" Kurama asks.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not positive. I guess I just pointed at him because… I know he thinks of me as a weakling and he didn't know what I was going through… what I went through. It's like I thought that he didn't know what it was like to have a bad past…" I start.

"Ningen, you know nothing of a bad past!" Hiei interrupts.

"Hiei?" Kurama asks.

"Hn!" Hiei says as he teleports from a nearby tree.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"Well, Hiei had a bad past. He doesn't like to talk about it, but I shall tell you anyways. He was born a male, fire apparition in a land of only female, ice apparitions. A male is rarely born there, so he was known as the 'Forbidden Child.' I'm unfamiliar of the history behind the rare conception of a male, but I do know that he was thrown off of Koormie, the island of the ice maidens, with the intention of him dying. Instead, a group of thieves found him and raised him. He found out that after he was thrown off the island, his mother commit suicide…"

"That's terrible!" I interrupt.

"Yes, well, there is some good news about all of that. Hiei found out that he has a twin sister, but I won't tell you anymore because Hiei could have my head on a silver platter for that!" Kurama finishes.

"Wow," is all I can say. "Well, I guess I could tell you about mine. sigh I was born as an only child. My parents had me when they were young teens. Since they didn't know what to do with me, they tried to raise me. After 2 years, they gave up and started drinking. The alcohol started getting to their heads and they started to beat me. They'd beat me if I did one little thing wrong, or even if I didn't do anything wrong… (Tears start to swell up in my eyes. I hesitantly continue…) I'd try really hard every day to do something to make them happy, but I'd just get discouraged for my attempts. I'd cry myself to sleep every night, thinking about… (I start crying) thinking about… what I was doing wrong… why no one loved me… why I felt so lonely. It seemed as if I was raising myself. One day, I had enough. I lost control and that's when my aura appeared. The next thing I know, I come here and meet you guys."

"Wow Kya, I'm really sorry," Kurama says as he hugs me.

The warmth of the hug comforts me, yet I still felt empty. Without a thought, I lightly kiss Kurama on the lips. His lips touching mine made me snap back and realize what I was doing. I develop a strange feeling of guilt in the pit of my stomach.

I back away and say, "I'm sorry, but it's not right. Please don't get mad at me!"

I get up and run to the forest. I don't understand why it felt so wrong, but it did. Suddenly, I concentrate on my spirit rising, and I start to fly. I randomly glide through the forest, dodging trees. I stop when I get to the clearing with the waterfall. Every time I feel distressed, I follow my heart and end up here. I lower myself to the ground, sit down on the large stone, lean up against the tree, pull my knees close to my chest, lay my head on my knees and start to cry. I ponder about me still feeling lonely, even when I'm sleeping within the safe walls of the temple. I always feel alone.

"I'm sorry! … I'm sorry! … I'm sorry! ..." I start saying with the guilt in my stomach growing.

Right now, I feel more alone than ever.

I stop crying and look up when I hear a cold, deep voice say, "Sorry about what?"

My heart skips a beat when I hear the voice. I lose the feeling of loneliness. I look around for Hiei, since it sounded like him and I find no one. Suddenly, I hear tree branches rustling and within the blink of an eye, Hiei appears in front of me.

"Don't cry ningen. It's weak," Hiei says as he stares at me expressionlessly.

"I'm sorry Hiei," I repeat as I look down.

"For what?" Hiei asks.

"Everything!" I reply as another tear slides down my cheek.

Hiei continues to stare at me. I look up and notice that he has a hint of sympathy in his eyes, for a mere second. Then they turn back to the emotionless stare. There is a moment of silence.

"If you're done mopping, I'll take you back to the temple," Hiei states.

"Please don't take me to the temple," I mumble.

"Why not?" Hiei asks.

I quickly stand up, with more tears swelling in my eyes, as I make eye contact with him, and reply, "Cause, I don't want to feel alone!"

Without a thought, I run towards Hiei and wrap my arms around his shoulders, before he can make a move. I lay my head in his chest and cry. For a second, his eyes widen with shock and horror. He then, hesitantly wraps his arms around my waist. The warm embrace sooths me. My heart, for once, seems filled. Hiei takes his hand, puts it under my chin, and gently tilts my head up, so that our eyes meet.

"But you aren't alone," Hiei says.

Before I can reply my eyes get lost in his deep crimson eyes. Hiei's face hesitantly moves closer to mine, until I feel his warm breath on my face. Our lips touch. I move my arms so that they're wrapped around his neck. Hiei pulls me closer to him. The warmth of his lips make me feel like I'm in heaven.

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain, like a needle, sink into my neck. I feel a cool liquid being released from the thing in my neck. My body starts to become numb.

I slowly pull away from the kiss and force out, "… Hiei…" before my body becomes limp and I start to fall.

Hiei's eyes widen as I fall. He catches my body and examines me. He then sees a long, skinny dart, with red and blue feathers, sticking out of my neck. Hiei gently sets my lifeless body on the ground and takes the dart out. He rips off his bandana and searches the forest. His eyes squint with anger as he teleports. He appears behind a crouching figure in a dark brown, hooded cloak, behind a nearby tree. The figure turns around. Once he sees Hiei, his eyes widen with horror. Hiei reaches down, grabs the figure by the neck and slams him against the tree that the figure was hiding behind. As the figure hits the tree, the hood lowers revealing a demon with green skin, completely red, (no from passing out, that's just how they are) horror-filled eyes, and shoulder length, tangled purple hair.

"Why did you attack her?" Hiei asks with anger in his voice.

The demon stares at Hiei with his quivering jaw dropped.

"Answer me, now!' Hiei shouts as he starts to squeeze the demon's neck.

"I w… wasss Jusssst following Master'sss ordersss," The demon forces out.

"Who's your master?" Hiei asks.

"Maiku doesssn't know," the demon replies

You lie!" Hiei shouts as he takes his free arm and grabs the handle of his katana.

"Maiku, knowsss not, Master'sss name!" Maiku says as he closes his eyes.

Seeing that he was getting nowhere, Hiei asks, "What's the antidote?"

The demon just stares at Hiei. Hiei then takes his katana and slightly presses the metal blade against Maiku's neck.

"Stop being foolish! It would be wise to answer me!" Hiei shouts.

Maiku starts to open his mouth to say something. Within the blink of an eye, blood starts pouring from Maiku's mouth. Hiei's eyes widen with horror as he releases Maiku from his grasp and pulls away his katana. Hiei sees that the spot where he had his blade against Maiku's neck has no sign of a scratch. Hiei then notices that there is another blade jammed into Maiku's ribs from the side. Hiei gets in a fighting position and searches for energy. A flash of red eyes lurking in the shadows catches his attention.

"Pitiful creature," the figure says in a deep voice.

"Who are you?" Hiei asks.

"Don't you think there are other important things to worry about other than my name? Such as, what is to become your precious ningen onna?"

Hiei glares at the figure as he asks with anger, "What have you done with her?"

"Nothing, I don't intend on taking her body, but what she possesses inside of it…" the figure starts.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei asks.

"You'll find out as you weep over her dead body!" the figure shouts as he disappears.

Hiei runs back over to Kya and checks on her condition. She's sweating and panting as her pulse increases.

He picks her up and just as he's about to teleport, he hears a faint voice cry, "… Wait…"

Hiei stops, turns around and sees Maiku crawling toward him.

"There'sss no antidote… the only way ssshe can be sssaved isss… if sssomeone could… enter her mind and ssstop her… before ssshe passssesss on to… Oblivion…" Maiku forces out before he dies.

Hiei nods before teleporting away.


	8. Chapter VIII: Fighting the Pain Inside

**:Chapter VIII: Fighting the Pain Inside:**

Hiei races toward the temple with me in his arms. The sky starts to darken.

_Flashback:_

"There'sss no antidote… the only way ssshe can be sssaved isss… if sssomeone could… enter her mind and ssstop her… before ssshe passssesss on to… Oblivion…"

_End of Flashback_

"There has to be an antidote! She can't die!" Hiei ponders as he shakes his head in disbelief.

As he's running, I start to weakly cough up blood. My chest is in pain… my whole body is in pain. It seems as though I have struggled through a long, hard battle, yet there is a battle I am fighting…

**-Note: Kya is still out cold-**

MY MIND:

I'm walking through the darkness, yet I don't feel ground of any sort. I see nothing but black. I feel nothing but a cold, numb feeling. As I am walking, I notice a small glimmer of light, the size of a speck of dust. It seems far away. The light then starts to slowly grow. I stop walking in the nothingness and stare as the light continues to grow…

HIEI'S P.O.V.

"Hold on for just a bit longer. We're almost there," Hiei mumbles to Kya's lifeless body.

The forest seems longer than ever before. Hiei pushes himself as he starts to pick up speed. Finally, the temple appears in sight. He stops at the porch where Genki is leaning against one of the pillars, along with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama sitting, anxiously awaiting Kya's return to the temple. They notice Hiei holding the lifeless Kya in his arms with blood dripping down her mouth. They all gasp at the sight.

"What happened?" Yusuke asks with shock.

"A demon shot a toxic dart into Kya. She needs an antidote," Hiei states as he sets her down on the porch.

Kurama sits down next to her to examine the symptoms.

"I've never seen anything like this! Hiei, do you remember what the dart looked like?" Kurama asks.

Hiei reaches into his tunic and pulls out the dart that was shot into Kya. He tosses it to Kurama. Kurama catches the unusually slender dart with the red and blue feathers.

"I'm still unaware of what was injected into Kya. What could happen to her could be serious! I shall try to conjure up an antidote, but it will take time, which we may, unfortunately, not have enough of," Kurama says with sadness in his voice.

"It sounds like we need a trip to Spirit World," Genki implies.

"But how can we contact someone to open a portal? The one in the city is too far away!" Kuwabara adds.

Yusuke tightly closes his eyes and starts to ponder. His eyes suddenly snap open as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a compact mirror. Yusuke opens up the mirror.

"Botan… (no answer) Botan… (no answer)… BOTAN!" Yusuke finally shouts.

Botan appears in the mirror and cheerfully replies with a sweat drop, "Sorry, Yusuke. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to send us a portal to Spirit World. It needs to be really close by," Yusuke says. He moves the mirror so that Kya is in Botan's view. Yusuke adds in the background, "It's an emergency."

Botan gasps then replies in a worried tone, "What happened to her?"

"THERE'S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! JUST OPEN THE DAMN PORTAL!" Yusuke shouts with frustration.

Botan jumps back, at first. She nods then closes her compact mirror.

"Hopefully, it won't take too long for Botan to send a portal," Kuwabara states.

Suddenly, a lime green aura appears in front of Kuwabara. Kuwabara jumps back and falls to the ground. He stares at the portal in shock.

"That was fast!" Kuwabara exclaims as he gets up.

Hiei picks up Kya and walks through the portal. The other three boys follow. Before Genki enters the portal, she looks up at the sky as it continues to darken. Wind starts to build, blowing several strands of her faded pink hair into her amber eyes.

"Hm…" Genki says aloud.

After a while, she enters the portal and joins the others.

IN SPIRIT WORLD:

A lime green aura appears in the hospital wing of the Spirit World palace. Hiei walks through, with Kya in his arms, followed by Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Genki.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Yusuke states with sarcasm.

A green ogre with a white lab coat on and a stethoscope around his neck, walks up to Yusuke and starts, "Ah yes, 'The Great Urameshi'. We've heard many great things about y…"

"That's great and all, but unfortunately, we have someone who needs extreme medical attention!" Yusuke says as he stands aside and points to Kya.

"Oh, my!" the ogre says with shock as he examines Kya's body.

Kya starts to cough up blood.

"I've never seen anything like this! We must take her to a hospital bed and I will start work on her, right away!" the ogre says as he walks away and motions for the others to follow him.

The ogre leads Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Genki into a sterile room with one window, on the left side of the bed. Hiei sets Kya on the bed.

Just before the ogre runs out of the room, he suggests, "You all may go into the waiting room, if you'd like."

"We'll be fine," Genki replies.

The ogre nods and rushes out of the room. Hiei looks at Kya, tightly closes his eyes and teleports.

"What got into him?" Kuwabara asks.

"Who knows, just let him be," Yusuke suggests.

Kurama ponders, "It seems Hiei has developed feelings for Kya. She too, must have feelings for him. That must be the reason why Kya acted so insecure after she kissed me."

HIEI'S P.O.V.:

I stop in a tree in front of the window of the room that contains her. I stare as I see many doctors and nurses encircling her, attaching her to tubes and trying different ways to help her. I then notice someone entering the room…

THE REST OF THE YU YU GANG'S P.O.V.:

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara dodge scurrying nurses left and right. Yusuke looks at the door and notices the teen Koenma watching from the doorway. Yusuke pushes his way through the ogres dressed up as doctors and nurses, until he reaches Koenma.

"So, the dart that hit Kya was filled with an unknown toxin?" Koenma asks with a serious look on his face as he never takes his eyes off of Kya.

"Yeah," Yusuke confirms as he also looks towards Kya.

Genki casually walks towards Yusuke and Koenma and interrupts their conversation.

"So, in the past you've mentioned how Kya has some significance. Well, do you have anymore information on her? Her significance must have something to do with the spy," Genki suggests.

"All I could find out is that something about her is related to the Human World. I'm still researching on other details," Koenma mentions.

"Hm… I think I'd better head back to the Human World…" Genki states as she walks out the door.

"… Ok?" Yusuke says sarcastically before stressing another topic with Koenma. "With all of the time that you had, all you could figure out was that her powers have something to do with the Human World?"

"I've never had to research anything so complex, Yusuke! I'd like to see you try to research on Kya's significance, trying to use every little detail as a reference… but, then again it's not like you'd be able to even read one paragraph of a book anyways!" Koenma responds.

"Grrr, you'd better watch yourself!" Yusuke threats as he makes a fist and raises it in the air, ready to punch Koenma.

GENKI'S P.O.V.:

In the waiting room, I come across Botan.

"Botan, I need you to reopen that portal that you sent us in. I need to get back to the temple," I state.

Botan points toward a green aura in the left corner of the room and replies, "It's still open."

"Thank you," I say as I walk towards the portal.

Just as I'm walking through the portal, Botan asks, "Genki, why are you returning to the temple?"

Before I can respond, I completely enter the portal. I land in front of the wooden stairs of my temple. I look towards the sky and notice how it is completely black. The wind has become more violent. Hard rain starts to pour. I hurry up the stairs, into my temple and watch the changing atmosphere from inside.

"I can see the relationship," I mumble to myself.

Suddenly, the ground starts to quake. I slightly fall back from the unexpected quake. Once I steady myself, I sit down, continue to gaze outside and I start to ponder about everything, putting-two-and–two-together.

AT THE HOSPITAL ROOM, IN SPIRIT WORLD:

Suddenly, Kurama grabs Yusuke's arm and asks, "Don't you think we have more important matters to attend to, other than revenge for a smart comment?"

"I guess you're right," Yusuke replies with a sigh as he lowers his fist. "Is there anyway you can do research on the symptoms, to find out what it is?"

Koenma looks at Yusuke and replies, "I've already tried. I've found nothing. All we can do is sit and hope for the best…"

With that comment said a large burst of black energy fills the room. Doctors and nurses are sent flying backwards. Yusuke, Kurama, Koenma, and Kuwabara each put an arm in front of their faces, blocking the violent gust from the burst.

IN MY MIND:

The golden light continues to grow, until I am completely surrounded by the light. With a sudden flash, I'm in a dark, misty forest, with a long line of black, dead, jagged trees. In front of me, I see a long, gray path. In the dark sky, I see something like a movie, of my parents holding me as a baby. They're telling me that… that they love me. Then, it fast-forwards to when I was one year old and I was taking my first step. I watch as my parents are celebrating and saying how proud of me they were. Even though I don't feel it, a tear starts to slide down my cheek. As I'm staring into the sky, the image starts to fade, until the sky becomes dark once more. Without a thought, I start to walk down the path. After a while, another image appears in the sky. This time, it shows my parents, drunk because of depression. They start yelling at me, calling me worthless… calling me a curse… a menace… a demon. Then, they start beating me. I shake my head as I start to run down the path. As I'm running, the words of my parents continue to repeat:

_Worthless…_

_Curse…_

_Menace…_

_Demon…_

The words continue to repeat. I cover my ears, trying to block the words that I tried to forget. Even with my hands over my ears, the words echo, growing louder each time. I start bawling. As I'm bawling, I feel no tears streaming down my cheeks. It's as though I have become so numb that I can't feel anything as gentle as a tear. I try to concentrate on the path, as I run, but the visions… the cursed memories that I've tried to hide keep playing in the sky, showing every detail…

IN THE HOSPITAL ROOM:

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yusuke shouts as the gust dies.

The others look at Kya. An orb full of black energy slowly starts to come out of Kya's chest. As it's doing so, Kya's pulse increases to an abnormally fast rate.

"SHE'S DYING!" The doctors shout in unison as they scramble back up to their feet and hurry toward Kya's bed side.

Koenma, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara stare in horror. Their eyes are full of fear, of what is happening to their friend…

GENKI'S P.O.V.:

Genki looks up at the sky as she notices something else is starting to fall. As it gets closer, she notices that it's hail, the size and weight of bowling balls.

_CRASH!_

Genki's eyes widen as she hurries through her temple. She stops when she reaches Kya's room. A huge piece of hail has demolished half of the room. Knowing what more damage the hail could cause, Genki puts her arms in front of her, puts her hands together, and starts to concentrate her energy into the palms of her hands. Energy starts to emit from her hands, separating them, as it grows. It continues to grow, until the energy completely surrounds the temple, creating a barrier.

"I have to hold this up for as long as I can. I just hope Kya can somehow, make it," Genki says aloud, to herself…

HIEI'S P.O.V.:

The words, _"SHE'S DYING!" _echoes through my mind as I stare at her with horror-filled eyes.

"It can't be possible… no! She can't die!" I ponder.

"DAMN!" I shout as I turn and punch the tree.

The tree shakes from the force of the punch. From the part where I punched, to the top of the tree, it cracks and falls over. It hangs on by a piece of bark.

I sit down on the branch I was standing on as I ponder, "There's nothing I can do..."

I reflect on what Maiku had said before he died:

"_There'sss no antidote… the only way ssshe can be sssaved isss… if sssomeone could… enter her mind and ssstop her… before ssshe passssesss on to… Oblivion…"_

"… _if sssomeone could… enter her mind…"_

"… _enter her mind…"_

My eyes suddenly snap open as I exclaim, "That's it!"

I then close my eyes and enter the state of telepathy. I send my energy wave into the hospital room. I concentrate, until I finally reach Kya's mind…

IN MY MIND:

I continue to run, until… the chanting words cease. I look up at the sky to see what is happening.

Then, I see Hiei shouting: _"Ningen, you know nothing of a bad past!"_

I see the image of me, absent mindedly kissing Kurama, then snapping back to reality, backing away saying, _"I'm sorry, but it's not right. Please don't get mad at me!" _and running away.

The memory fast-forwards to where I meet up with Hiei:

"_I'm sorry! … I'm sorry! … I'm sorry! ..." _

"_Sorry about what?"_

_Hiei appears in front of me._

"_Don't cry ningen. It's weak," Hiei says as he stares at me expressionlessly._

"_I'm sorry Hiei," I repeat as I look down._

"_For what?" Hiei asks._

"_Everything!" I reply as another tear slides down my cheek._

_Hiei continues to stare at me._

"_If you're done moping, I'll take you back to the temple," Hiei states._

"_Please don't take me to the temple," I mumble. _

"_Why not?" Hiei asks._

_I quickly stand up, with more tears swelling in my eyes, as I make eye contact with him, and reply, "Cause, I don't want to feel alone!"_

I then see myself running towards Hiei.

_His eyes widen with shock and horror, but then he wraps his arms around me, tilts my chin upward and says, "But you aren't alone."_

Suddenly, I see us kissing. This memory continues to replay in the sky. I feel more relaxed as I watch it. I then look towards the path. My eyes notice a large, white door with golden trim. I walk towards the door to examine it. I notice an inscription on the gold trim saying:

_Only those who have seen the light may open the door_

_For those who live in shadows, their nightmares will soar_

_But do not delay_

_For there's a price you will pay_

"Those who have seen the light?" I repeat with confusion.

I start to contemplate if the light that brought me here was the light which the inscription was referring to. Out of curiosity, I touch the door knob.

Just as I'm about to open the door, a familiar voice commands, "Don't open that door."

I am taken aback by the deep voice, for I know who it is. I turn around and see Hiei standing at a fair distance, with his arms crossed and his regular, emotionless stare fixed on me.

"Hiei," I say with relief.

"Hn," he replies with a slight smirk.

A smile forms on my face once I hear the usual "Hiei response". I start to run towards Hiei. After two steps, I can't move. Hiei looks towards my feet and his eyes widen. I also look down. I gasp when I see a large shadow, twice my size, underneath me, pulling me under. I look back up toward Hiei with fear in my eyes. I quickly glance behind me and I notice that the door is no longer there. I look back towards Hiei as he reaches for me, trying to avoid the shadows. I reach for his hand as I continue to sink into the shadows. I'm about to grab his hand when I suddenly fall backwards, into the shadows.

"KYA!" Hiei shouts as he's reaching toward me, in the shadows.

I hear him, but faintly as I'm rapidly falling head first, into the dark abyss. My eyes are closed and my body feels relaxed, for some reason. Suddenly, I feel something wrap around both of my arms and around my collar bone. I open my eyes and see three souls with bodies of skeletons grabbing onto me. I look up into the empty eyes of the one pulling me by my collar bone area.

HIEI'S P.O.V.:

Hiei falls to his knees.

"Kya… I can't lose you!" Hiei says as he tightly closes his eyes, makes a fist and punches the ground.

A stray tear slides down my cheek. Once it leaves the warmth of my face, it turns into a black tear gem, and falls into the shadowy abyss. There's something strange about this tear gem, though. There is a small glimmer of light in the heart of the gem.

MY P.O.V.:

As I'm falling, I notice a red glare surrounding me. It seems to be coming from something underneath me. I slightly tilt my head to the side and I notice flames flying towards me. I try to break free of the grip of the possessed souls, but I am unsuccessful. All they do is let out a long, loud, high-pitched moan. As I'm getting closer, I notice something small fall into my hand. I examine the object. I notice that it is a tear gem, something that Yukina has told me about in the past. It is something only those with the blood of an ice maiden can produce with their tears. This tear gem is different than the one Yukina told me about. This one is black, but in the center is a glimmer of light… similar to that of a star.

"Hiei..." I mumble.

I then snap back to reality. I can't let my life end here… not like this.

Suddenly, I close my eyes as things seem to stop. I clench my fists tightly (not tight enough to break the tear gem) as I scream, "STOP!"

IN THE HOSPITAL ROOM:

Suddenly, doctors are once again, sent flying backwards. The Botan and the four boys close their eyes and block their faces as there is another burst of energy. Once they all open their eyes, they notice that the room is now purple.

"NOW WHAT!" Yusuke shouts sarcastically as he sees that the purple aura is emitting from Kya's body.

Everyone looks at Kya.

Suddenly, Kya's body starts to levitate (in a laying-down position). All of the tubes disconnect from her body as she's levitating. The orb fills with her purple aura and starts to reenter her body…

GENKI'S P.O.V:

My energy is quickly draining. The barrier is starting to shrink. I close my eyes as I wait for the worst. Once I feel that my energy is almost completely gone, and the barrier has disappeared, I feel nothing touch my skin. I open my eyes and notice that the rain and hail has stopped…

IN MY MIND:

I open my eyes and notice that I have stopped falling and my purple aura is surrounding me. I close my eyes again, as I start to concentrate on my spirit rising. I open my eyes when I realize that I am rising very slowly, almost to the point where I feel as though I'm not moving at all. I notice that the possessed souls are still holding onto me, except they are now holding onto my legs. I try to fight them off, but I am unsuccessful. I try to slap one of them off, with my right hand. I then remember about the gem as I see it fall from my hand. It falls in front of the possessed soul's eyes and levitates. **(-Note: it's the soul that I attempted to slap off-)** The soul shrieks in terror as the light blinds it. It releases me from its grasp. I reach for the gem. I hold it up and focus my energy into it. The light grows and blinds the two remaining souls. They too release me from their grasp. I close my hand with the gem inside as I focus on my spirit rising. I start to rapidly fly towards the surface. As I'm flying, I notice that the shadows are growing and the surface is slowly starting to disappear. I see Hiei kneeling, with his eyes closed, next to the abyss.

"HIEI!" I shout with fear and relief.

Hiei's eyes snap open and he looks down, into the shadows. I reach toward him with my left hand as he reaches for me. As I get closer, the surface continues to shrink. Just before the surface completely shrinks, I push myself like never before, as I reach, one last time, for Hiei…

IN THE HOSPTIAL ROOM:

Once the orb is inside of Kya's body, her body starts to lower into the hospital bed. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, Koenma, and the doctors and nurses crowd the right side of her bed as they stare at her still body.

"Is she dead?" Kuwabara asks.

Suddenly, Kya's eyes start to slowly flutter open, revealing her icy blue eyes and a slight smile forming on her face.


	9. Meeting the Ruler of Spirit World

**:Chapter IX: Meeting the Ruler of Spirit World**

I stare at everyone beside me as I weakly smile. Suddenly, I notice Botan holding back tears. When she sees me looking at her, tears start to stream down her cheeks. Then they start pouring as if a dam had exploded. She lunges for me and tightly hugs me.

"Oh Kya, I thought we were gonna lose you!" Botan says as she cries into my left shoulder and squeezes me tighter.

I force an arm up from underneath her and I reassuringly pat her on the back

After awhile, I say, "Yeah, it's great to be alive and all, but uh… you can get off of me now."

Botan quickly lets go of me, sucks up the tears, and replies, "Sorry!"

After Botan stands back up, I look back at everyone else.

Yusuke smiles and asks, "How ya feeling?"

"Well…" I start as I push myself up with my arms, thinking that I'd show them that I could get up. Right away, I fall back down onto the pillow, as though my head is full of lead. "I'm alive, but I've felt better."

"It's a start," Kurama adds with a reassuring smile.

"I guess," I reply as I rest my arms at my sides. Becoming board with the silence, I sigh and ask, "Now what?"

"Now, you rest," an unfamiliar voice says from behind.

I look to the side of my bed and see an ogre dressed as a doctor.

"Okay… now I really think I'm screwed up," I mumble as a sweat drop appears on my forehead.

"… I'm serious! The best way for you to fully recover is for you to rest! Everybody, out!" the doctor demands as he starts to push the pile of people out the door.

Once everyone is out of the room, the doctor shuts off the light then closes the door. I sigh then look out the window. The black, night sky has fallen into place and its dark to the point where I can barely see outside. All I can make out is a tree near my window. I sigh again and close my eyes. I ponder about what happened earlier.

"Was any of that real?" I ponder.

I roll onto my side so that my back is facing the window. Suddenly, I hear an almost quiet _clank _on the ground. I look down and see a small, dark sphere with a faint glimmer of light. I reach down and pick it up. I examine the tiny gem as a slight smile forms on my face.

"Hiei…" I mumble.

"But how? It just doesn't make sense!" I ponder. "If that was all a dream, then how could I have this?"

I look back down at the tear gem and smile.

"I guess I'll never know," I mumble as I lay flat on my back. I hold the tear gem in a loosely clenched fist. I close my eyes and fall into a peaceful night's sleep.

HIEI'S P.O.V.:

Once I see her fall asleep, I wait awhile before jumping near the window. I slowly lift the window and creep inside. I jump down from the windowsill so that I'm on the other side of the bed. Once my feet gently hit the floor, I examine her.

As I watch her sleep, I slowly move a few strands of her red out of her face. I then gently skim the back of my fingers, from my right hand, down her cheek.

"I'd almost lost you," I mumble.

Suddenly, I hear the door slowly creak open. My eyes widen with shock as I quickly pull my hand away from her face. I turn my head only to find Kurama entering the room.

"What do you want?" I coldly ask.

"I just came to check on Kya. Why are you here?" Kurama asks.

"I came to make sure she didn't die," I reply as I look back at Kya.

"Right," Kurama adds as he walks up to me.

I turn my head, glare at him and ask, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I noticed how you acted around her today. I couldn't help, but notice that you have feelings for Kya," Kurama states.

I pause with shock before saying, "I only brought her back to the temple. You know me well enough to know that I am not one to fall in love, **especially** with the likes of a **ningen**."

Kurama is silent for a while before he turns around. He playfully adds, "Your right. I should have known better than to think that you'd ever fall in love."

I glare at Kurama even though his back is towards me. I look at Kya once more before teleporting into the shadows of the nearby tree.

KURAMA'S P.O.V.:

I walk towards the door and slowly open it. Before I exit the room, I shake my head. Being Hiei's close friend, I know that Hiei's lying.

"If there's one thing that a human can recognize it's if someone's in love," I ponder.

I shut the door and return to my room.

HIEI'S P.O.V.:

I stand on a tree branch opposite from the direction of the window, a few levels lower than the window. I put one hand on the tree trunk and looked up to the sky. As I gaze at the stars, I contemplate, "… Kurama can't be right. I couldn't possibly have feelings for the human… but then…"

"_Sigh_ What am I saying?" I mumble as I slowly close my eyes. I look back up to the starry night sky and continue to wonder if Kurama's right about this new feeling. This feeling I have for… her.

THREE DAYS LATER **(BACK TO KYA'S P.O.V)**:

My eyelids flicker open only to be greeted by the morning sunlight. I sit in my bed and stare at the ceiling with a thoughtless mind. I start to run my fingers around the smooth, tiny gem. I put in the right pocket of my black sweat pants and I sit up with my feet hanging over the side of the bed. I feel blood rush through my head as the room is spinning. I hold my head and pause for a moment. Once things settle down, I slowly stand up. My legs are week and shaky. I grab my white cloak which was hanging off the left post of the foot of the bed and slowly take a step. One step after the other, I continue to make my way towards the door. The room starts to spin quicker. The room seems endless. By the time I reach the door I feel as though I am going to pass out. I pause once more with my hand on the door knob.

"Whew! It feels as though I haven't walked for ages!" I ponder.

The door knob starts to turn in my hand. I let go and watch as the door opens. Behind the door is the ogre doctor with medication, breakfast, and the needle used for taking blood samples.

"Aw crap!" I mumble with my eyes fixed on the needle.

"What are you doing out of bed? You're not well enough!" the ogre says with widened eyes.

"The hell I'm not!" I shout as I push my way through the doorway and run through the hall.

The tray is knocked out of the ogre's hands and falls to the floor with an echoing _CRASH._

"Stop! I need to take a blood test!" The ogre shouts down the hall.

"I'm sick of this shit!" I say aloud as I continue to run.

As I'm running the room is spinning faster than ever. I'm about ready to fall when a tall blob appears from a side room. I run into the blob. I start to fall backwards until I feel two strong arms catch me and steady me. I look up at the blob. As my vision slowly recovers, I start to make out the long, flowing red hair, two shades darker than mine, and the dreamy, emerald eyes of Kurama.

"Kurama, please, you've gotta get me out of here!" I plea as I grab onto his shirt.

Kurama nods, picks me up bridal style, and runs through the halls. I close my eyes as I continue to wait for my head to stop spinning. When Kurama stops, I feel a warm, thick air with a slight breeze. I open my eyes and notice that we are outside. When he sets me down, I realize that we are in a large, beautiful garden.

"Wow this is amazing!" I say as I spin around and view the surroundings.

"This is just one of the many, mysterious rooms in the Spirit World palace," Kurama mentions with a smile.

"Wait a minute. Did you say rooms? In the Spirit World palace?" I ask as I look at Kurama and raise a brow.

"Yes," Kurama confirms.

"… Explain to me about this 'Spirit World'," I demand with a confused expression on m face.

"Spirit World is where one's soul would go when they die…" Kurama starts.

"Wait a minute… WE'RE DEAD?" I shout.

Kurama laughs at my reaction before continuing, "No, we're not dead. Everything will be explained soon enough."

"Don't start that crap with me again! Why can't I know now? Wouldn't it only make sense because I'm kinda, in Spirit World, now?" I ask as anger and confusion start to build.

"_Sigh_ I guess you're right. You have to learn sometime. It might as well be now," Kurama starts.

He walks towards a nearby bench and motions me to sit next to him. With the first step I take, the room starts spinning. I hold onto my head.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asks.

"… Yeah, I'm fine," I lie as I continue to hold my head.

"Since I'm going to be honest with you, it would only be fair if you were honest with me," Kurama states, "besides, after what you went through it would be wise to communicate if something is wrong. It could be serious."

"I get your point. Anyways, my head is spinning every time I take a step, especially after I was running through the hall," I say.

"Hm… severe dizziness… _(Kurama looks around)_ ah yes, I have the perfect cure for that." Kurama says as he gets up and walks away.

I make my way towards the bench, sit down and await Kurama's return. After fifteen minutes, Kurama returns with a small wooden bowl.

Kurama hands me the bowl and says, "If you drink this potion, it shall cure you of your dizziness."

The sweet aroma fills my nose as I ascend the bowl towards my mouth.

"The pedals of a white rose, mixed with heated nectar of a lilac, pollen from an orchid, and the leaves of a willow will enter your blood stream to help maintain the normal flow," Kurama mentions.

"Thanks Kurama," I reply after I finish drinking the sweet potion. "Now, could you please continue telling me about this whole Spirit World ordeal?"

"As I was saying earlier, Spirit World is a place where one's soul goes to be judged on where they will end up. You most likely know the rest on that issue," Kurama states.

"Yes. Go on," I affirm.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and I work for the ruler of Spirit World. We're called Spirit Detectives. We hunt down evil demons and spirits who threaten the Human World. Botan also works here. She is one of the people who guides souls to Spirit World…" Kurama starts.

"Like the Grim Reaper," I add.

"Exactly," Kurama confirms.

"What about Genki?" I ask.

"She is another associate of Spirit World. She would sometimes go on missions with us. She trained Yusuke on how to use his power," Kurama continues.

"And she obviously trained me, with the help of you guys. Would I have any sort of purpose with my spirit energy?" I ask.

"Hm… You obviously would if you were transported to Japan. I can't really tell you more on that. You'd have to talk to Koenma on that…" Kurama starts.

"Koenma?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He's the ruler of Spirit World. Speaking of which, he'd like to speak to you, along with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and myself. That is, once you are up to it," Kurama mentions.

I rapidly stand up and exclaim, "I'm as ready as ever!"

Kurama smiles, stands up and says, "Well, let's go."

MEANWHILE, IN KOENMA'S OFFICE:

Yusuke is sitting on Koenma's large, wooden desk with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Kuwabara is standing in the center staring at Koenma's turned chair with the expression of being ready to pounce on the next moving thing. Hiei is sitting on the windowsill, looking out the window with a straight face, his arms crossed, and his gaze fixed outside.

"Hiei, is there anything you can tell me about Kya's attacker?" Koenma asks.

Hiei starts to reminisce the day that Kya was attacked:

"_Stop being foolish! It would be wise to answer me!" Hiei shouts._

_Maiku starts to open his mouth to say something. Within the blink of an eye, blood starts pouring from Maiku's mouth. Hiei's eyes widen with horror as he releases Maiku from his grasp and pulls away his katana. Hiei sees that the spot where he had his blade against Maiku's neck has no sign of a scratch. Hiei then notices that there is another blade jammed into Maiku's ribs from the side. Hiei gets in a fighting position and searches for energy. A flash of red eyes lurking in the shadows catches his attention._

"_Pitiful creature," the figure says in a deep voice._

"_Who are you?" Hiei asks._

"_Don't you think there are other important things to worry about other than my name? Such as, what is to become your precious ningen onna?"_

_Hiei glares at the figure as he asks with anger, "What have you done with her?"_

"_Nothing, I don't intend on taking her body, but what she possesses inside of it…" the figure starts._

"_What are you talking about?" Hiei asks._

"_You'll find out as you weep over her dead body!" the figure shouts as he disappears._

When Hiei snaps back into reality, he states, "Her attacker sent someone to get the job done. The leader killed his associate before I had a chance to learn anything of him. I didn't see the leader. I recall the leader mentioning something about wanting something the ningen possesses within her."

"Hm…" Koenma says as he becomes deeply in thought.

Suddenly the door creaks open. Everyone directs their attention towards the door, except for Koenma, who remains with his large chair facing Hiei and Hiei who continues to concentrate on the outside. Kurama appears with me right behind him.

"Hello, everyone!" Kurama greets.

"Hey guys! It's good to see you out of bed, Kya!" Yusuke says with a smile.

"Oh believe me. It's good to be out of there," I add as I put my hand on the back of my head.

"After hearing about the mayhem in the hospital area, I was expecting you," says a voice from behind the large, turned chair. "I've heard a lot about you Katie, or should I say, Kya and I've been looking forward to finally meeting you face-to-face."

I cautiously walk towards a nearby chair and sit down. I become intrigued, yet shocked that this person knows my American name. The chair slowly starts to turn.

"I am the great Koenma. Ruler of Spirit World," the voice states as the chair continues to turn.

Once the chair is facing me, it reveals a toddler wearing tan pants and a blue-violet kimono with a matching hat that says Jr. on the rim of the hat and a description in Japanese in the center.

"You're serious?" I ask with disbelief and a cocked brow.

"Yes, I'm serious," Koenma replies attempting to remain calm.

"You've gotta be kidding me," I say with a tear drop.

Koenma becomes infuriated as he declares, "I'll have you know that I'm actually over 100 years old!"

"And still in need of a diaper change," Yusuke adds as he bends over and whispers to me.

I start to snicker.

"YUSUKE!" Koenma shouts as he jumps onto his desk.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but don't you think we should get back to the matter at hand?" Kurama asks.

"_Sigh_ You're right. Kya, I've known about your power ever since you 'erupted' back in America. You power can be very dangerous if it gets into the wrong hands. It also, some how, has a connection with the Human World. I haven't been able to figure it out yet, but it's through something you possess. Anyways, when you ran away, I sent Botan to open a portal and I had her make sure that you entered it…" Koenma starts.

"_Gasp_ That's who pushed me!" I say aloud as my eyes widen.

"Yes, well, we needed you to go to Japan so you could meet these four, along with Genki, and learn how to control your power better. Now that you have and now that you've gotten to know everyone, I would like you to join the boys as a Spirit Detective," Koenma finishes.

"Wow! That would be great!" I exclaim with a huge smile.

"That means, you'll be able to go on missions with us," Kurama adds.

"Cool!" I exclaim.

"Great! Well, that's all for now. You may all leave if you'd like," Koenma states.

We all stand up and walk towards the door.

Before I walk out Koenma adds, "Oh, and Kya, we're trying to locate your attacker. In the meantime, please be careful."

I nod then exit the room.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and I are walking down the hall.

"Welcome to the team!" Yusuke states as he puts an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah! Now you're an official Spirit Detective, like us!" Kuwabara adds.

Congratulations, Kya," Kurama adds with a smile.

"Hn," is Hiei's response as he fixes his eyes on the wall.

"You know… now I'm happy that I actually understand what's going on now. But,why did you guys keep this a secret from me for so long?" I ask as I look at the four boys.

Yusuke and Kuwabara have a dumbfounded expression while trying to think of what to say. Hiei remains silent and continues to stare at the wall.

Finally, Kurama replies, "We had to wait for the right moment."

"Ah," is all I say as I start to zone off.

We are all silent for a while as we continue to walk to no particular destination.

"Now what?" Kuwabara asks, breaking the silence.

"We should head back to the temple to see what the old lady's up to," Yusuke responds.

"Sounds fine to me," I confirm, snapping out of my zoning moment.

We walk until we reach the main entrance area in the palace. Yusuke pages Botan through his compact mirror. Within twenty minutes, Botan arrives and opens a portal for us. Within seconds, we arrive at the front stairs of the temple.


	10. Chapter 9 Continued

**:Chapter IX (continued):**

At the stairs, we stop and view the surroundings. The forest is appallingly damaged; with trees down both left and right and huge hail stones the size of bowling balls are scattered throughout the grass. The temple, from where we are standing seems to be in tact.

"What the hell happened here!" Yusuke utters perplexed.

"That's really strange!" I add.

Kurama and Hiei intensely stare straight ahead.

"What?" Kuwabara asks, confused at what Kurama and Hiei are staring at.

Yusuke and I look at Kurama and Hiei immediately after Kuwabara's remark.

"Quiet, fool!" Hiei says to Kuwabara.

"Do you hear that?" Kurama asks.

I concentrate until I hear a faint _tap, tap, tap_.

"It sounds like its coming from the temple!" Yusuke implies.

We all enter the temple searching for the source of the sound. As we dash through the temple, the _tap, tap, tap_ becomes louder and louder, until we reach my room.

"MY ROOM?" I shout with anger, shock, and horror.

I notice how the walls are completely destroyed. All of my belongings are scattered and mixed in with the rubble. My room seems as though it has been through hell. As I stare at my demolished room, I extend my gaze towards the source of the _tap, tap, tap_. I see Genkai hammering a bunch of plywood, fixing my room.

"What happened, _grandma_?" Yusuke asks cynically.

"Well, _dimwit_, let me just say that it relates to Kya's connection with the human world," Genkai states

"What do you mean?" I interrupt with confusion.

"Koenma already confronted you, right?" Genkai asks.

"Yes," I confirm.

"When he talks about you somehow being connected with the human world, I understand why. When you were in that fatal condition, a horrible storm was going on at the same time. As your condition worsened, so did the storm. The world was literally about to end. Then it suddenly stopped. It all stopped when you took control of the toxins," Genkai continues.

"… wow …" is all I can manage to say.

"What's also ironic is the fact that _your_ room is the only room in the temple that was affected," Kurama adds.

"That's true. Before I put a barrier around my temple, your room, Kya, was destroyed," Genkai adds.

"This cannot be happening!" I say as I fall to my knees in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Kya, but as your room is being repaired, you can sleep in the living room," Genkai suggests. "In the meantime, we all can help repair your room. My temple, my rules."

"Hn," Hiei utters before teleporting out of my room.

"What's his problem?" Kuwabara asks.

"I'm guessing when he heard 'we all can help repair', Hiei flipped because he doesn't take orders!" Yusuke mocks.

"That little, conceited…" I start as I'm fuming with anger.

Kurama puts a hand on my shoulder and reassures, "He does that to everyone."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I say as I start to cool off.

Suddenly, we all hear a loud grumbling noise that sounds like its coming from Kuwabara. Everyone turns around and looks at Kuwabara with a cocked brow.

Kuwabara blushes, rubs the back of his head with his right hand, and declares, "Heh, heh, yeah… I'm kinda hungry, so before I do anything, I'm gonna get something to eat."

"Yeah, same here," Yusuke adds.

"Why don't we all get some lunch?" Kurama proposes.

"Sounds good to me," I confirm.

Genkai jumps down from the roof. Everyone walks out of my room.

MEANWHILE:

Hiei teleports into a tree in the center of the forest.

"What do you want now?" Hiei says aloud and impatiently as he looks towards the sky.

Suddenly, Koenma's image appears in the sky.

"Hiei, I have a special mission for you. I know you despise humans, but I need you to keep an eye on Kya," Koenma requests.

"Why should I waste my time?" Hiei asks.

"If anything ever happens to her, then the human world could be in danger…" Koenma starts.

"I could care less if the human world is destroyed. That'll be one less thing of consequence I'll have to worry about," Hiei states as he turns around, facing the tree.

"If the same people attack Kya when no one's watching, they could succeed…" Koenma continues.

"She's been through training. Why can't she fend for herself?" Hiei asks.

"Hiei, Kya could die!" Koenma shouts with concern in his voice.

Hiei's eyes widen with shock. He sighs, turns around and says, "Fine, I'll watch over the human."

"Thanks, Hiei," Koenma says with relief.

"Don't get sentimental with me. I'm not doing it for you," Hiei declares as he teleports out of the tree.

Koenma smiles as his image in the sky slowly fades away.


	11. author's apology

I apologize, everyone, for not publishing my story for a while. There are a couple reasons why:

I have had computer problems for the longest time and all of the chapters and other unfinished chapters were deleted and me, being the smart person that I am, did not save them on a disk

Time was another issue. I am very involved at my school and outside of school. Besides that, I get a lot of homework every night. I write when I can.

I apologize, again, I will delete this message after I post chapter 10 and I will continue to post. Also, I will combine bothchapter 9's next time I post.Thank you.

* * *

KyaShadowoftheNight 


End file.
